China Rose: A Ling Xiaoyu adventure
by skipster-chic
Summary: Xiao goes to Korea with her father, where she meets the fiery Hwoarang. He persuades her to come to Japan with him, where she meets Jin Kazama. The story of her life during tekken 3. Xiaojin... Complete
1. This is my life before

It was a cool warm day where she lived, her father was up stairs probably going through papers of some sort and she was just enjoying the sun waiting patiently for her father. He'd promised to take her to the new amusement park she loved those, but it was going to be a long way there after all it was in korea. So she decided to get as much exercise as she could before the long journey. She went to the dojo for practice and maybe she'd swim a few laps who knows. She practiced art of the phoenix first and after 30 mins of that she practiced rain dance. She loved fighting but only as a hobby. Now later she decided to call her friend Zhang god knows that her father was taking forever. phone conversation xiao: hello is Zhang there. person: no shes not in right now xiao: ok bye  
Xiaoyus pov man I wish she would've been home I looked forward to our mindless chatter! "Father are you almost done?!" she screamed. " Yeah Xiao I'll be down in a little while" Finally I can't wait to get going! I wonder what cool new rides they have maybe I'll meet some friends or.....ahem a guy. "Xiao lets go get your things were leaving" her father yelled to her. Oh yeah! finally!  
  
On their way "Dad how much longer?" I know I'm impatient but I am only 15! "About 2 hours, trust me it'll be worth it when you get there, just think you'll have all those rides and games to play and I'll play with you too!" he coaxed. "Dad you always have your ways of making me smile but you make me feel like a baby!" Xiao said playfully then they both started laughing. It seems like we've been in nthe car forever! Maybe a nap.... Dream sequence Xiaoyu"where am I?" Uknown voice"You know where you are, open your eyes." She opened her eyes this place was beautiful, and she could see the owner of the voice well sorta he was a hooded figure wearing a blue and white outfit. "What is your name?" Xiao innocently asked. "That is not important right now but what is important is that you must find your way to Japan and enter in the Tekken tournament, I will be waiting for you there." She was about to ask him some more questions when she heard "Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu! wake up we're here!" end of dream sequence She awoke with a start she was still tired and was preoccupied with her latest dream. They went in and to their surprise the carnival was chaos! It seemed to be under attack so they sent in the military and within a small time period of around 15 mins. all of the attcker were gone and Xiaoyu was especially attracted to one of the military officers he seemed to disregard all of the orders and do everything his own way. ooooo a rebel thought Xiaoyu. He had read spiky hair and his specialty seemed to be kicks he fought from long range. She was very eager to meet him and he seemed to notice her as well. She was very intrigued by him. 


	2. The adventure begins!

OK so back to where we left off Xiaoyu and Hwoarang we're about 2 meet.  
  
She wondered where he was from she wanted to meet him. She spotted another attacker in hiding she thought nows my chance I can get his attention by kickin this guys butt! First phoenix to cross lifting palms and then sunset fan. After I'll do a crescent moon kick then a monkey kick yeah that should finish him off. She was right and she did indeed get Hwoarangs attention. Now he really wanted to know more about her. So he approached her. Xiaoyu was excited to see him coming toward her! "Hello and your name is?" He said. "uhh Hi" She stammered"My name is Ling Xiaoyu...uh well my friends call me Xiao" she said very nervously. " Well then Xiao I'm Hwoarang, where did u learn how to fight like that, its chinese style right?" he asked very curiously." Uhh yeah it is I just kinda picked it up here and there." She lied. "So well are you from around here?" She asked. " Well yeah and no cuz I used to live in Japan and I lived here but now I'm in the military." Xiaoyu had a sudden flashback at the mention of Japan. ~flashback~ "You must find your way to Japan and enter in the tekken tournament, I'll be waiting for you." ~end of flashback~  
  
"Xiao....Xiao?" She came out of her dream like state to see a large hand waving in front of her face. "Yes sorry about that." she felt embarassed. "So how long are you here for?" he asked. " Probably around 3days not very long." "....." "oh ok so you have some cool moves would you like to practice with me? I would like to learn more about your fighting style, and I'll go easy on you because otherwise I would probably kick your ass!" he gloated. " Well just have to see about that one" she taunted him. He was beginning to like her. In her head on the other hand she didn't like his cocky attitude. So they went to the dojo, they're spar was quite interesting because all of his attacks were seemingly from long range, and her on the other hand were from close up. They were also quite equally matched. What she lacked in stregnth she made up for in speed and what he lacked in speed he made up for in stregnth. Yet in the end of the first one she went up to do one of her somersaults and a lightning strike and it was very effective. She kept this up and soon he started to predict her movements soon he grabbed her just as she was jumping over his head and he slammed her down to the mat. Her body hurt so bad and soon she became angry and let it overcome her and Hwoarang easily beat her because she rushed into the fight blindly. She was mad afterwards but masked her anger. " Xiao are you ok, your not mad are you it was just for fun." he asked. "She faked a smile and said no I just really get into fights you could say." She was still laying on the dojo floor when he layed down next to her. She began to get nervous all kinds of things flashed through her mind. "So what else do you want to do?" He asked. Now she began to get really nervous. "Uhh sorry but I'm not that kind of person." she said. "What do you mean Xiao? Ohh you thought that I was suggesting that we...fuck? Oh no I was asking what else you wanted to do." he said very quickly. "Oh ok" you could literally hear the relief in her voice. "Well I should be getting back."she simply stated. "No don't go yet let me show you around town first." he begged. "Well ok." Down town~ "Hey xiao look they have really good food wanna eat?" he asked. "Uh no sorry but I'm not really hungry, why don't we go for a walk in the woods or something?" she said. "Um well ok I guess." He didn't really like nature. Somewhere in the woods~ "Don't you think its beautiful here? I love it." She began to climb a tree. "Xiao come back here dammit you might fucking hurt yourself!" he screamed at her. "Jeez lighten up why don't you just come up here and get me!" she teased. "Fine but then once I get you I'll do what I please." He stated very playfully. He caught up to her very quickly. Soon they settled on a branch and there was an orange glow to everything...the sun was setting. "Shit my dad! he must be looking for me!"she said worriedly. "Here just call him on my cell I always keep it comes in handy I'm sure he won't be mad." he reassured her. So she called him and was to be back around 11 at the latest. She turned back to give Hwoarang his cell phone and he disappeared! She searched for him and soon got herself lost. "Where are you? Asshole you just left me here I don't know where I am!" She screamed. She turned around a tree and something grabbed her she screamed but soon relaxed thinking it was Hwoarang but who ever it was had a hood on and she freaked out, but then she felt this overwhelming sense of calmness overcome her so she succumbed to it. She felt so safe and she knew it was the person from her dream. He kissed her cheek and then she lost consciousness. She woke up to a ringing sound it was a cell phone she was in a hotel room. It was Hwoarangs cell phone. "Hello ~yawn~" "Xiao? Oh my fucking go dare you ok?" "Yeah of course who is this?" "Its Hwoarang remember?" "OH yeah hey where did you run off to yesterday? I was looking for you and then.....I don't remember after that." "Xiao I went to hide and I ws going to scare you when you found me I was only hiding behind the tree and I heard you call me an asshole and run the I looked and looked for you but I couldn't find you. Then I heard you scream and then nothing I've called you 5 times this morning already!" "Well I don't know how I got back here I'm in a hotel room and my father is in the other room. It was so weird. Can we meet I want to tell you about my dream and I just remembered what happened in the woods." "Yeah I'll come by and pick you up and I have some questions of my ownto ask you so what hotel?" "Four seasons or somethin I'll see you soon." "....." "..." She walked into the other room and there her dad was sitting down at a table "Good morning Xiao." "Good morning father." She quickly got dressed and then heard a car beeping its horn and it was hwoarang now they were going to have their talk. "So Xiao umm how old are you?"he said very quickly. "I will be 16 next January why? how old are you?" she mocked him. "Oh just wondering I mean I didn't want to be dating a 12 year old or anything, I'm 18 I will be 19 in a few months." he said calmly. "Dating who said anything about dating?!" she said quite surprised. " Well what do you call yesterday then?" he said blankly. "Oh umm well then yeah I guess you could say that." "So Xiao since were dating we can talk right then tell me what happened." "Ok then well it started when we were in the car on the way here. I got bored so I went to sleep I had this dream....There was a hooded figure in it. I was in a very beautiful place and he was talking to me he had the most gentle voice." "hey what was this person wearing?!" he cut her off. "Let me finish I'll get to the details in the end." "Any way I woke up in the dream and asked where am I, he replied you know where you are just open your eyes. So I did and seen the beautiful place as well as him they both matched they were both beautiful..."she was cut off again. "Stop syaing that I get jealous!" he teased. "OK so anyway I asked him his name and he told me that it wasn't important and that was important is that I must find my way to Japan and enter in the tekken tournament...."she paused. "yeah and what else?" Hwoarang asked impatiently. "Well and that he'd be waiting for me." she said almost inaudible. "So what connection does this have to do with the forest?" "Well you see it was the same man at least I believe it was."she said. "What? ok you never told me what happened in the forest." he was getting impatient. "Ok well when I got separated and ran to look for you I turned around a tree and someone grabbed me I thought it was you but I realized that the person was wearing a hood and screamed and then I just all of a sudden felt so safe and calm he was holding me then he kissed me on the cheek and I don't remember after that."she said quite out of breath. "So what was he wearing?"he was becoming extremely impatient. "Well it was a blue and white and a little bit of yellow flame hooded jacket his bangs stuck out the front of his hood. He had pants to match and I seen a weird marking on his arm when I struggled with him." she was even more out of breath. "That asshole Kazama touching my girl like that, I know perfectly well who it was."  
  
I know stupid cliffhanger right lol? Well I got the next 1 comin soon. 


	3. Going to Japan!

(oh yeah quick not forgot to say that this takes place before the third tournament) here right back to where we left off want to seee disclaimers heres my last 1 Roses are Red Violets are blue (wait I thought violets were violet...well ne way) Me no own so you no sue!  
  
"Hwoarang are you okay so you kow who it is who is it?!" she asked very eagerly. "Xiao its someone I used to know he goes by the name Jin Kazama, we were rivals we used to fight for money but it would always be a draw. We had a very weird friendship but we always competed at everything that was when I lived in Japan. Who ever thought we would compete for a girl and what the hell is he doing here." he was very curious. "Don't get mad but I feel kind of special to have you fighting for me." she said shyly. " I wouldn't get mad but you have to leave soon don't you I have an idea come to Japan with me we'll enter in the third tournament...together." he said. "Well I don't know do you really think I'm ready?" she was cautious. "Yes of course you are well go ask your father." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek she would never tell him but she much rather liked the way that Kazama person kissed her. Her father said yes and they were on their way. She was quite eager to meet this 'Jin' but she'd never tell Hwoarang. They were going to the chinese airport, to fly to Japan. She'd never been to Japan. He sat by her and started leaning over to kiss she gave him the cheek. "Whats the matter Xiao?" he was concerned. "Nothing I'm fine just tired." she lied. "Well you can lie your head on my shoudler if you want." he said. "Uhh no thats ok I'm too excited." she didn't want to be anyones girlfriend, she wanted to know him better first."We're here Xiao finally!" hwoarang shouted practically. "Yes finally, will we get to meet...Jin...?" she asked very quietly. "Well we might run into him while registering but why do you want to meet him anyway?" he asked annoyed. "Well you know because I'm curious I guess." Xiaoyu said very cautiously. They were there and on their way to see Heihachi at the Mishima Zaibatsu. They registered and then had to sit through a very boring long seminar. Hwoarang just had to sit by her and be all lovey dovey she was kinda getting sick of it. However she felt as though she was being watched. She had an eerie feeling and she didn't even notice Hwoarang staring at another girl as if she cared. Then Heihachi got to the good stuff and said that there would be preliminaries because there were way too many people and they wanted only the best of the best. Then they got they're hotel rooms of course Hwoarang demanded to be with her. The hotel was very nice 2 big comfy beds and a big room. She wanted to explore so she snuck away from Hwoarang before the banquet was going to start.She was down in the gardens she loved nature. She stopped for a minute it was kind of dark out but luckily she brought a flashlight. She could've sworn that she heard someone. She felt a sudden hot breath on her neck she looked but no one was there so she go into her fighting stance. "Don't try to fight me, Xiao." he said. It was him she was excited but maintained her composure. He hugged her. Then Xiaoyu heard a noise it was Hwoarang coming so she got away from Jin and ran back to the hotel. Later Hwoarang returned to the hotel and saw that Xiaoyu was there and was surprised. "Where were you Xiao?" he asked. "Oh I was just taking a walk and then came back and took a shower. So really no where why?" she was tired of him hounding her. "Oh I was just wondering." he was disturbed by her uneasyness. She went to bed and so did he. The next morning was the preliminary rounds they grabbed some breakfast and then off to the dojo. There were many fighters there a guy named Eddie Gordo and two girls Nina and Anna and one other a figure in a hooded hacket. Oh it was him she jumped on the inside but then realized that Hwoarang was there and decided that there would be no mishaps. So her and Hwoarang went to a corner of the dojo and trained alone, but Jin walked over. "May I join the two of you?" he stated. "Fuck off Kazama leave me and my girl the hell alone!" Hwoarang screamed. "Xiao would you like to spar with me?" he casually asked."What the hell are you doing?" Hwoarang spat "I asked her you don't control her do you? She has a mind of her own so Xiao would you?" he asked once more "Well ok."she said almost inaudibly. Hwoarang just stared in disbelief. They took their stances and Jin removed his hood, and for the first time Xiaoyu actually got a good look at him. H e was fine and damn fine sorry but Hwoarang didn't compare to him. They're fight went the same way hers and Hwoarangs first match had, but in the end as Jin grabbed and slammed her he was alot more gentle and he cushioned her head from the fall with his big hand. His other mischievous hand rested on her stomach and was slowly trailing up to her chest. She tried to get up but he was on her. After a little while Hwoarang got bored and during their spar he left to train with Julia Chang. Soon as Jin noticed the coast was clear he helped her up and they were talking. "So Xiao do you know how long I've waited for you? Whats the deal with you and Hwoarang?" he asked "Well umm I uhh." she was cut off "Xiao you don't have to be nervous this isn't an interrogation." he calmly said."Ok" and just like that she was reassured "Well I had a weird dream about you and you said that you'd be waiting for me and you told me to come to japan, and about Hwoarang and me well I visited Korea with my dad and we hung out for a while and now he says that we are dating." she said the last part very quietly. "I don't care Xiao if you have a boyfriend I don't care at all."he said he got closer "I still want you".She was in a daze from that last comment. Later she had her prelim. match she couldn't wait it was against some Chang kid. She met him before the match he hit on her he said "Hey foxy you know any Xiaoyu I'm supposed to fight her. Damn your looking fine wanna hook up after I win this match?" Xiaoyu was disgusted "No dammit you nasty pig and you won't win the match!" she spat "How do you know?" he was curious "Because its against me!" Xiaoyu easily won her prelim match that polish kid was so easy to beat. Now after all the matches were over they had get their room assignments for the tournament and Xiaoyu only was told to go and see Heihachi. She knocked on the door...."Come in child." said Heihachi. "Xiaoyu you are an extroadinary girl and I asked your father also if I could have temporary custody of you that means you will live in my house and follow my rules your room is prepared for you. You will live here with my grandson and I get your things and an outfit for dinner will be layed out on your bed you will be expected promptly at 6 no need to get your posessions unless they are of sentimental value because you will simply get more, one other thing you will be enrolled in school here you will go to Mishima High with my grandson. You are dismissed." he said very calmly and quickly. who is his grandson Xiaoyu wondered.She did what she was told and went to her room it was very beautiful and she even had her own bathroom. She looked in the closet she was expected to wear to dinner everyday....A Kimono?! ok well here are some normal clothes. If it makes him happy. She arranged her little belongings she'd brought and got in the shower and hurried getting dressed and went downstairs for dinner. She was a couple minutes early thank god. Where were they? Oh here comes Heihachi and who is behind him? Jin!? 


	4. Getting to know Jin Kazama

Hey how are y'all doing? I'm fine well my next update might not be for a while since I have school and stuff but I'll try! I don't own tekken! sadly PLEASE REVIEW I just want one but even if I don't get it I'll keep writing.  
  
She wasn't so happy about the wardrobe but did these japanese people know how to eat or what?! I mean first it was miso soup and tea, then it was ramen and it was really good it was the first time she'd ever had it. She sat and ate her dinner very quietly without saying anything she didn't even once look at Jin she thought it made him mad. She was interested in him and was very curious about him. She ate very slowly and soon she was done and patiently waited for Heihachi to dismiss her from supper. After she went upstairs to her room she was tired but decided to go and train some at the dojo by the hotel. She carefully changed out of her kimono and put on her usual training attire black and white pants and jacket and put her hair in her two trade-mark pig tails. She quietly crept out of the house, luckily Heihachi put her curfew at a decent hour it was at 12 which was very generous. Thank god Heihachi was having someone take her shopping tomorrow she needed some new things he told her that as long as her grades were up she could have anything she wanted. Soon she was at the dojo doors she carefully and quietly opened up the sliding doors to reveal a pretty gross site in her opinion. She saw Hwoarang on the floor with Julia at first she thought they were training and was going to join them but then she realized that they were fucking. She was disgusted seeing that made her skin crawl. So she closed the dojo doors and left when she arrived back at the Mishima mansion it was 10 so she decided to explore being careful to stay out of Heihachis wing. She had her own which was very cool, she discovered that they had a dojo in their house, and a beautiful library and garden also a pool with waterfalls. She loved swimming and it was a fairly nice night so she decided to just get in thinking everyone was asleep. She just went swimming in her underwear and bra. She had been quietly swimming for around 15 mins. so far but 'damn this water was fucking cold! Maybe for just a while longer.' All of a sudden while she was under water she felt a big splash in the water. Shit she thought so she swam to the waterfall and hid inside of it. 'Damn I left my clothes out there, maybe I can sneak out.' So she started on her journey to get out she was very sneaky about it also, she had made it and discovered that it wasn't Heihachi but someone else in the pool, it was Jin. 'Oh he won't mind if I just take his towel now will he..hehehe.' She was about to grab it when he got out of the pool so she grabbed her clothes and ran deep into the gardens. She was freezing cold and dripping wet. She found a quiet part of the garden and began to put her clothes on. She looked at her watch it was only 10:30 she was gonna go to Hwoarangs and question and bother him because of his unfaithfulness even though she didn't care because once she got to know him better she didn't like him too much. "knock knock" no one answered the door was open so she just walked in and Hwoarang and Julia were at it again so she slammed the door to get their attention. "Who the hell is she?!" Julia shouted. "Oh my god Xiaoyu what are you doing here?!" Hwoarang was stunned. "Look little girl were busy doing adult things so step." Julia said calmly. Xiaoyu just started to depart leaving a very stunned Hwoarang and a very confused Julia. She went back to her room and put on some pajamas she had had a very eventful night. She went to her room and lied down in her bed she started to roll over and there was something in her bed! So she opened the door she went into the wrong room! She ran out of there as fast as she could she found herself lost in the huge mansion. She walked around a dark corner and something grabbed her! 'I just want this fucking night to be over!' "You were in my room."he said. "Who the hell is this?" Xiaoyu yelled. "Shh not so loud you want Heihachi to hear you? Come on lets go and we can talk." he said. "Ok fine but let me go." she gave up. He led her to a room and they sat down and he didn't turn on the lights."Are you going to turn on the lights?" She was getting nervous. "You don't have to be nervous Xiaoyu I wouldn't hurt you." he said. Somehow she was reassured just by him telling her so she trusted him and she didn't know why or even who this was. He sat down next to her "So do you like it here? How did you like the pool? On Monday you will attend school." he was making a converstaion. "Yeah I know its very nice here there are some really cool people here too. I'm going shopping tomorrow for my school uniforms and then what ever else I want, whats your name anyway?" she was very curious. "Yeah you'll like it here and you'll see tomorrow." he was getting tired. He leaned to kiss her and her brain screamed stop what are you doing but it didn't feel wrong at all. So she just went along with it, soon they layed down and just reveled in the presence of the other. The next morning she woke up first in the arms of someone she was quite surprised and when she was fully awake freaked out then the memories flooded her mind and she lied down she was very thnkful that she still had her clothes. She carefully got out of his bed and looked around she didn't look under the covers because she didn't want to know who it was and didn't want to wake them. She snuck out of the room now that it was light out she knew exactly where she was her room was only right down the hall. She carefully opened her bedroom door to find that her cell phone was ringing she rushed to answer it.  
"Hello?" "Xiao? its me Hwoarang." "Ohh what do you want?" "I just wanted to know what you were doin today Xiao are you mad?" "No but why do you want to know what I'm doing its not like we're going out or anything!" "Xiao wait!" "I had a very good time with someone last night and I don't have time for your games." "........" "Goodbye Xiao." She was furious the nerve of that guy! She took a quick shower and when she got out someone was in her room........................................................................ ............................................. ~also in xiaoyu's pov.~ "Hello Xiaoyu, how has your day been, or rather how was your night?" he asked very calmly. Damn those curtains for being closed why the heck did Heihachi need to put fucking blackout curtains in her room!"Uhh hi who the hell are you?!" I yelled at him. "Just a friend don't you remember our episode last night? You did stay the night in my bed, although we didn't do anything unfortunately." he was very calm who the hell does he think he is?! oh my gosh could this be Jin? Holy shit but I didn't think he liked me. "What is your name?" I was a bit uneasy I walked over to my dresser to grab something to wear because I was only in a bathrobe! Oh shit this bastard better not try to pull any shit. Almost there if I can just make it to my dresser, then oh yeah I made it!"What the hell are you doing?" he sounds creepy."I'm getting some clothes dammit is that ok? Of course it is I answer on call to no one!" That was good go me! "That is what you think you will answer to me!" this guy must've fallen of his fucking rocker or be on dope or something! I got my clothes and ran to the bathroom thank god I was closer to it than him and I have very good speed so I made it but just barely! I quickly put my bra on and then my shirt then my oh...shit! I mean to grab boy shorts but I grabbed a fucking thong! Oh well least I have some shorts...very short shorts to go over them and how should I do my hair how about I put it in one high pony tail umm good thats ok for now, naw how bout two wit tthe bangs loose I sure as hell wanna look good any time. Oh shit I really did forget how short these shorts were. Oh well then I better... holy shit its 4 already. Hmm I don't want to go outside of this room I know he'll be there this is so awkward, oh well what the hell! I walked out of the bathroom and it was still dark as hell what the fuck? I know this is Jin. "Hey what in the hell are you doing?!" I was nervous if he wanted to take me down then he could. "What do you mean Xiaoyu?" he was playing with me! "Come here why don't you dear Xiao..." Oh no what the fuck is he going to do. All of a sudden he had me up against the wall kissing me?! "Xiao I need you, you were perfectly fine with it yesterday so don't fight me." his voice sounded so soothing but I didn't want to be seduced! Oh well he was changing my mind slowly. I turned on the light so I could see if it was really him and indeed it was who else would it be?! He started to take of my shirt, wait what are we doing stop stop! "Wait wait aren't we going a little bit fast I mean we haven't even had a formal introduction or anything! Stop it wait!" I was strangely excited rather than scared. "Ok then. Hello miss I am Jin Kazama, and who are you?" he was being sarcastic I hated sarcasm but he wore it well made him sexy hell anything would probably make him sexy wait Xiao what are you saying just go along with his little game for now. "I didn't mean like that!" he started to approach me again. "Then how did you mean?" he was a little annoyed. Hm how did I mean I really have no clue. "I don't know." great one Xiao, now I was using sarcasm. "Well are we through that stage now?" he was very to the point. "Hey I just remembered I'm supposed to go shopping today I have to go." I thought up some lame excuse although I was supposed to. "Yeah you know who was supposed to accompany you?" he had laughter in his voice. "Who?" oh my god don't tell me him.... "Me, Heihachi thought it would be good to get to know eachother since we will be going to school and living together, so would you like to go now or later?" at least he was being nice. "Uh now!" not wantin to get back where we were well half not wanting anyway. "Do you really want to? Ok then lets go but we have to be back by 6." he seemed very eager to go and just get back. "But look at what I'm wearing I can't go like this!" I was not goin out in this little shirt and way too short shorts! "What do you mean Xiao you look perfect just fine." ok this was weird. I think I look horrible but I'm not in the mood to argue. So off we went, first he made us go eat taking away from my fucking shopping time. When we were eating Hwoarang walked in, oh shit how wonderful! So I scooted over by Jin purposely and then he spotted us like he was a fucking hawk. Jin then placed his arm casually around my shoulders. I don't know why but it felt very normal. Then the asshole walks up to us. Hwoarang "What the fuck are you doing Kazama! Get the hell away from my girl!" My face contorted with disgust your girl what the fuck I don't belong to anyone! "Wha-" Jin started but I immediately cut him off. "What the hells you porblem Hwoarang?! I don't belong to anyone I am my own person! I'm sick of your shit go away!" Go me go me! "Xiao I know its over and all but well do you have to mess around with Kazama?!" he was being annoying! " I will mess around with whoever I want, and we aren't doing anything not that its your business he's just showing me around a little bit!" I screamed at him. "Ok I'm sorry Xiao- I cut him off "Address me as Xiaoyu, thank you." as if on cue he left and our food came. However even when Hwoarang did leave Jin did not release me until he started to eat. We were done in 20 minutes and headed to the mall I needed to get some uniforms and Jin helped me with that and we were done in no time. Then we went into some stores I picked and I was looking at some things when I looked over at Jin and he'd disappeared. Hmm so I payed for my stuff and left, after all he'd given me the money. I searched for him and searched to find him sitting on a bench talking to a very pretty young lady...wait it was Julia Chang! 


	5. Whats going on And my first day of schoo...

Hey whats up? So tell me what you think I know I may of made dome spelling errors I'm sorry! Welll review please I want to know what you think and if you don't like them tell me so I can improve my writing....This is my first fic. Melancholy Doll's writing inspired me to start writing myself thanx! Oh yeah and don't forget to review lol! I decided that their ages will be around the same and in the same grade. They are 17(xiao) and 18(jin)  
  
I wonder why the hell he's with her?! Wait did he just kiss her?! I don' care I don't feel like playing around today! Wait not like hes my boyfriend or anything....just calm down call the driver and then go back home. Today is a very weird day! Ok just let me get past them without him or Julia seeing me. Yes I made it now where is that driver I told him to meet me at the east exit. Ahh there we go, just open the door and...."Ahh!" What the hell is he doing in here! Oh great! Just don't say anything and maybe he will leave you alone. I guess thats how girls who don't put out get treated and if it is then so be it. I would never just throw my body away to the first person that comes along fuck that! "Where did you go?" He was asking me questions now?! Hell no I'm not answering anything thank god we're here I can just run up to my room and ignore him.Ok and now run to the house yeah! I made it! Shit its almost 6 I have to hurry up and get dressed hmm what beautiful japanese outfit am I going to wear tonight....Hey what is this doing in here? Its beautiful! A simple pink dress with flowers on it and purple and yellow shoes to match (think about her pink dress outfit from tekken 4) perfect I can put my hair in pigtails with the pink bands I bought today and wear the wrist bands as well to match. One problem this dress was a little short, well I'll only be wearing it for an hour at the most so why not. At least it covered me fully I feel pretty comfortable in it. Ok I have five minutes to haul ass and get myself down stairs! "Xiaoyu on time as usual.." Heihachi was praising me. About 5 minutes after dinner had begun Jin came. "Jin, you could learn a lesson from Xiaoyu on punctuality." Hahahaha yeah make him feel stupid, all throughout dinner I didn't even look up at Jin not like I wanted to. Dinner went by so fast and I was rushing up the stairs again to my room. My refuge, at least thats what I thought. I like this dress I think I'll stay in it Heihachi is so rich he probably would just buy another one. I feel like taking a walk after all its only 6:45, in the gardens I have school tomorrow I hope I meet some new friends the ones I have now suck! Such pretty flowers, and the tournament is coming up soon. Oh once again I'm lost in this fucking maze of a garden. Where do I go left no right, no oh well just sit here and rest then I can figure out how the hell to get out of here! Its getting dark and I'm tired where can I stop, hey theres a bench right here just stop and rest. That god its warm out here! I would die if it was cold.~~~~~~~~~Unknown to her she was being watched. The big person watching her slowly came closer to her and hugged her.~~~~~~~~~ I woke up the next morning I woke up....Out side? Hmmm its dewey out here it must be really early like 6. Chilly but I'm warm. I have to go to school today holy crap I can't believe I slept outside! I'm still in last nights dinner clothes. I better get up and get in the house and get ready hopefully Heihachi doesn't notice! I tried to get up but there was.....an arm on me?! Oh my god! "AHH- a hand was over my mouth. "Are you always like this when you wake up?" Oh it was him, great. "No, I would just like to know who sleeps(oh you ppl are sick....sleep as in you know snoring sleep like good night lol) with me!" I started heading back to the house because I could actually see now. "Whats wrong Xiao?" Oh oh nothing yeah right, god he could be so annoying. "Nothing its nothing." "Then why won't you look at me?" What does this freak mean? "What are you talking about? Why would I be mad? Is there a reason?!" Then I ran to the house and Heihachi was waiting. "Where were you child?!" Oh no! "I took a walk in the forest and got lost I'm very sorry sir." "Are you sure Xiaoyu?" "Yes I'm very sure I'm sorry sir I got lost in the gardens." "Very well then go and get ready for school be ready by 7." Oh I thought for sure I was going to be in trouble! My uniform... my uniform ah here one is. Great then. Hmm what color bands...green! With my usual pig tails. Perfect...underwear...underwear....ah there blue bra blue thong great. Shoes socks all done! Now I'm ready to go! I rushed down the stairs and at the end of tehm was a butler with my bookbag and some breakfast but I couldn't eat I was too excited. I ran outside to the limo and opened the door, Jin wasn't in the limo thank god! Maybe if I'm lucky he won't even be there!  
Today unfortunately was the day I had to get shots also and I couldn't believe it Heihachi had requested that I take birthcontrol! My shots were over and I even got a pink bandaid. Now I was on my way to the office to get my schedule and my locker assignment. I was on my way to my first class I walked in the door, "Hello you must be Ling Xiaoyu!" I guess thats the teacher. "I am Mr. Takashi, your home period teacher. Where is you locker?" "Just down the hall." "Who would like to accompany Xiaoyu to her classes so she can get to know the school?" Many people raised their hands mostly guys, and I heard numerous whispers like 'check her out', 'shes hott' and 'look at her butt' I all of a sudden felt embarassed and blushed. Everyone heard the whispers including someone in the back corner. "Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu." The teacher was waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh yes?" "May I see your schedule." He read aloud all of my classes "Who has 2nd period Physics? 3rd period gym, 4th period english, 5th period history, and 6th period Calculus or something similar to that?" Two boys stood up one of them was Hwoarang?! The other was Jin? Oh great. " Mr. Kim I know that your schedule could not be this advanced sit down! Ah Mr.Kazama so will you accompany Xiaoyu to all of her classes?" "Yeah sure I'll show Xiao around." he called me Xiao again! "Mr. Kazama it is proper to adress her as Xiaoyu unless you know her." oh great here it comes. "But we are very well aquainted." wonderful just great, now there will be rumors about me and I haven't even been here for 30 minutes! "Oh very well then you will show her around." My goal was to avoid him today not see him every period! "Xiaoyu you can take your seat between Miharu and Jin right there in the fifth row." Wonderful! "Pst hey." Someone was talking to me it was Miharu. "Where you from?" we shouldn't be talking during class. "How do you know Jin he's such a babe!?" "Well I'm from-Jin cut me off "You shouldn't be talkin like this on you first day wouldn't want to make a bad impression would you Xiao?" Who does he think he is! "I'll do what I want thank you!" I said in a loud whisper. Now back to Miharu. "I'm from China and I know Mr. I'm so cool over there because I live with him." He was getting on my nerves for real. "No way you live in the Mishima Mansion?! I don't believe you! Just kidding that is sooo awesome and you have to have me over sometime and introduce me to Jin!" "Well sure you can come over sometime but why would you wanna get to know Mr. Piss face over ther- "Hey Xiao I can hear you." Jin cut me off again. "Yeah no shit Sherlocke I know that." Finally first period was over, and I was heading to my locker thank god Miharu's locker was by mine too, but so was Jin's. After Miharu helped me with my combination I was heading to my second period, Physics but that wasn't Miharu's second period, so I had to follow Jin. We walked through the halls and I noticed he was highly admired, I was behind him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up towards him and put his arm around me. It was like the whole school stood still and gawked at us. "I forgive you." He muttered. "No wait you forgive me for what?!" 


	6. A special gift and a special confession ...

Hey chapter 6 I haven't decided yet but I think I might get the action goin in this one lol! YEAH ALL JULIA FANS LEAVE UNLESS YOUR OPEN TO NEW THINGS!!!!!!! I PORTRAY HER AS A SKANK SO UNLESS YOUR OK WITH THAT YOU MAY WANT TO LEAVE! IF YOUR A XIAOJIN FAN PLEASE STAY READ ON!!! Just tryin to keep the peace lol don't say I didn't warn ya!^_^  
  
After we were in second period I couldn't believe it! Everyone treated him as if he were some kind of god! It was sick the way the girls swooned over him, I wonder if hes fucked all of them. I just want this class to be over! Physics was never one of my best classes, just a couple minutes until lunch. Finally the bell rang and we were headed to the lunchroom and I had no idea where it was but I just followed everyone. I think that Jin was about to grab me but Miharu quickly grabbed my arm and led me to her table. "So you have some big time explaining to do!" She sure didn't waste anytime. "Huh? About what?" Yeah thats right just play dumb it can't fail. "You know what I mean I'm talking about you and Jin!" She said that incredibly loud especially the last part of it and once again I was gawked at. I quickly rushed away from her to my locker and then to the bathroom to hide. "Xiaoyu I know your in here now come out! You'll save both of us sometime." I wasn't coming out no way! I think she left! Just open this door as I edged my way out it was like 60 girls standing there looking at me with very mean very envious looks on their faces. Great this is going to be a long day. I quickly rushed away out into the schools courtyard people were eating their lunches all over the campus so I just snuck away and hid behind a tree. As I thought the coast was clear someone grabbed me, I'm getting so sick of this being grabbed thing. I turned around it was Julia? "Hey are you okay? Everyone chasing you around?" She was being nice? This is the girl who was fucking Hwoarang isn't it. Oh well. "Yeah I guess." "Why?" "They all think I'm going out with Jin." I said that like it was nothing. "What?! Why would you be going out with Jin?Isn't he a little bit old for you? Plus he's mine!" Whoa shes very skanky! "No no no! You have it all wrong thats what they assume he's all yours!" "Oh ok so you look familiar whats your name?" Huh shes gonna freak when she hears who I am the one who walked in on her and Hwoarang! "My name's Li- I was cut off by Miharu grabbing my arm. She rushed me to our next class we had it together. "Xiao don't talk to her she's one of Jin's many liaisons!" Liaisons huh? Great! "What the hell is he like a big pimp around here or what?! I mean damn every girl is fucking swooning over him! Hell he isn't that good of a kisser!" I lied. "What you kissed him?!" Oh great I just opened up pandoras box! "Uh no I just assume- I was cut off again! "You did didn't you?! I knew it!" Oh wonderful! Now everyone will think I'm one of his hoes too! "No I didn't, think what you want!" Lying what a bad habit I picked up. Oh well. "I have to go, bye!" The rest of the day was pretty smooth nothing big.  
Later after I was finished with my homework my well I don't like to use the term maid so I'll just say helper. My helper Aoi told me I had a visitor I expected it to be Miharu but it was Julia! "Hey Xiaoyu! How are you? I'm just fine. I was wondering if you wanted to practice some?" whoa this is weird. "How did you know my name and where I lived?" Hmm this was just freaky! "Don't you know who I am?" I was just a little bit weirded out. "I'm the girl you cussed out when I walked in on you and Hwoarang!" Did she know now? "Yeah so I knew that." She replied to me like she didn't care ok then this girl was definitely a fucking looney toon! "So would Jin be around by any chance?" Oh that little bitch was trying to beat around the bush and use me as an excuse to come here, to see him. Ugh they make me sick! "Look I know you came here to see him and I don't need any hand outs from anyone! So if your curious just go and see for yourself I'm sure hes studying in his room its down the hall but I'm sure you've already been there a few times... Its the fourth one down on the left so you don't have to use me as an excuse to come here." I was so mad but I managed to say that pretty calmly. "Well thank you and yes I did know but I'm just curious has he fucked you yet?" What in the hell was this bitch talking about?! "Why? No...." Ok great one that was just great....There I go with my sarcasm again! "Because if eh hasn't then trust me he will, and when he's done he'll leave you just like all of the others except me. I know how to keep him occupied and busy, all the rest of his hoes are for when he gets bored but then he comes back to me and I get the excitement going again. You'll just be one of many and when he's done he'll discard you like yesterdays trash!" Who the hell does she think she is in my room talking to me like that?! "Thank you captain obvious, thats why I'm not that dumb and no he won't, not with me so he can just stick to you! Besides I wouldn't want to catch a disease that he got from you!" Go Xiaoyu! Go Xiaoyu!!!!!! "Ugh you little bitch who do you think you are you stupid little slant eye!" How fucking dumb is she let her say that in school she'll get her ass kicked to the high heavens! "Well if I'm a slant eye then what would Jin or Howoarang be? Yeah I'll let you think about that I'm leaving! So get out of my room!!!!!" Go Xiaoyu! Yeah that was great!  
I decided to go for a walk in the woods hopefully I won't get lost at least I have my cellphone now. Hey what is that? A cabin? Hmmm I'm curious time to explore...."Ahhhh!" What the hell is that a...A.....A.....A gravestone?! Oh my gosh! Does Heihachi kill people?! "Jun Kazama, beloved mother of Jin Kazama." I read aloud. Oh so this must be where Jin's mothere lived Oh I had no idea she was dead, I feel so bad for treating him the way I did...No wait Xiao he deserved it and you know it! My mind chided me. "So you found it?" What the? Oh it was Jin. "I'm so sorry I had no idea that you mother was...." I trailed off. "Dead." He finished for me. "Uh yeah, well I'm so sorry I had better get back now I have to take a shower and stuff so bye, oh yeah and I got a visit from your friend Julia." Hm I feel so bad now. "Xiao wait, your the only one who knows about this place besides Heihachi and I, theres a reason I let you discover it." What is he talking about? "I, I think your special Xiao." Oh my gosh he thinks I'm special why? Because I didn't jump in the sack with him when I first met him? "Is this where you and your mother lived before she, well, you know?" I didn't want to be too blunt. "Well yes it was isn't it beautiful, I wanted to show it to you. This place is special to me." Whoa I've never heard a guy say that! "Ok." was all I could say. I walked in the small house and looked around it was nice. I sat down on a chair and Jin showed me around it was cute. Then he showed me where he used to sleep I sat down on his bed and so did he and we started to talk. "This place is beautiful." I said. "I knew you'd like it." he replied. He leaned over and started to kiss me. I jerked away. "Whats the matter?" He seemed, comcerned? "We have to talk." I felt so bad he looked like a puppy. "Wait theres something that I want to give you." He got up and began scrambling around. "Oh here it is." He pulled out a gold necklace with a small locket on it was a 3 pictured locket. "Whats the third slot for?" I was soooo curious. "Well my mother said that when I was older and found the right girl I should give this to her and put her picture in it also." Oh my gosh thats so sweet! "No I can't accept this, please just etll me the truth how many?" Oh there goes my mean side again. "How many what?" He was soooo clueless. "How many girls have you tried to give this to?" He looked hurt I instantly regretted it. "None only you, just take it. I want you to have it I believe your right for it." Oh I felt terrible but I just had to know. "Julia said that I would just eb another and when you got bored you'd leave and go back to her." I said as quick as lightning. "Its not true Xiao shes jealous of you many girls are." Was he getting cocky or wait no it was just the truth. "Exactly for heavens sake, Jin you the fucking pimp of the school which is why I can't accept this. I'm sorry I'd just be lying to myself." I started to cry? I never cry. "No your wrong Xiao, please I think I love you." What oh no, wait. "Do you really mean it?" Wait you such a sucker you're faling for it. "Yeah." He began to approach me and carefully fastened the necklace around my neck it fit perfect. He then began to lean down to kiss me, I was soooo wrong he's a great kisser. We then began to walk back to the house hand in hand. Was this real or was I just dreaming? I don't care but its great. Then he walked ahead a few steps didn't bother me much. "Oh my gosh Jin!!!! I was wondering where you were!" A very annoying all too familiar vioce shrieked. Wonderful Julia. "Julia? What are you doing here? I'm kinda busy." Just as he had finished his sentence I stepped out from behind him. "Oh I see Jin so you fucking a new one already? Well I'll stop by later and we can hang out if you know what I mean." She winked and left. I didn't say anything just stood there waiting for some explanations. When none came I began to walk or rather run back to the house. He was quick but I was quicker and I made and rushed to my room.  
When in my room I was being careless and forgot to lock the door, I quickly took off the necklace being careful not to ruin it because it was his mothers even if I was mad at him I wasn't that cruel. I quickly undressed and got in the shower. I loathed myself and just about everything at that moment. I scrubbed my body hard especially where he had touched me including my lips which were red almost as read as Anna's dress. I was done quite soon the showere was extremely hott and it hurt me but I didn't care. I got dressed in my dinner clothes and put my hair up in its trademark pig tails. Today I wore something that seemed from my country. A blue top that coud've been a above the knee dress if it weren't for the slits that went up to my thighs, I wore black shorts under it and black slippers and walked out. He was in my room again. I dodged and avoided him once again and ran down stairs and prepared for dinner to be greeted by a weird sight Ms. Julia Chang was joining us for dinner. 


	7. Come to me

Hey! I'm back! Haven't updated in a while! Sorry it took sooooo long! Well enjoy, and special thanks to Diamond Xiaoli for reminding me that I had a story on here! Lol

I looked at Julia with disgust, as I came down the stairs. Then something unusual happened! She got up and ran over to me.

"Oh Xiao! How do you like it here? I can't wait to get to know you better! Well be life long friends!" She said with a smile that I knew was faker than Pamela Anderson's boobs.

"Umm hi." was all I could say after all I didn't want to have an argument with Heihachi being right there.

"Oh my child, I see that you and Miss Chang here are acquainted? Well then Miss Chang would you like to stay over? You and Miss Xiaoyu can become better acquainted and you can train with her for the tournament. Terrible thing that happened to your mother. I'm sure you'll find her. You are always welcome! Now lets eat!"Heihachi said heartily as he sat down in his oversized chair at the head of the table.

I sat down and the first course was brought out. The sight of Julia alone disgusted me. "Sir may I be excused?" I asked politely.

"Yes of course child. What's wrong? Are you feeling well?"he said showing concern.

"I'm fine sir, just tired. I'll probably feel better in the morning." I said wanting to escape up to my room. I slowly got up from the table and went up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and put took of my dinner clothes and put on my new robe. It was beautiful, black as Jin's hair, with a dragon on it. The dragon was red and reminded me of the fire that seemed to burn in Jin's eyes. Hey! Stop thinking about him! I laid on my big over sized bed and relaxed. I dozed off for a few minutes. I began to dream.

Dream Sequence

I laid there still, stiff. Then someone started playing with my hair. It was dark and I couldn't see him. I sat up and looked over. The moon shone in through the window and made a little bit of light. Enough for me to know that I didn't have any clothes on! Whats going on? Holy shiznit! He leaned over and kissed me! The me in the dream didn't mind. We were about to do the unexplainable when I woke up!

End of dream

My face was cold and my throat was dry. I'd just had one of _those_ kind of dreams about....JIN! I was breathing so fast that I felt as though my lungs would burst. If thats how he made me feel just from a dream, then I couldn't even imagine what it would really be like. Wait stop it! Think about who you're thinking about here! Xiao ya gotta get a grip on reality! He said I was special. Yeah and? He also does things with Julia! Think about what you're considering!

"Oh my god! I'm a loser having a debate with myself!" I said aloud knowing that no one would hear me.

"You're the most beautiful loser that I've ever seen." a voice said. "What were you dreaming about Xiao? Looked pretty serious." he said sarcastically.

It was him, the bane of my existence! "What are you doing in here?" I asked innocently.

"You're a bad liar, Xiao. You're little sick act may have fooled Heihachi but not me. So, what's up?" he asked interrogatively.

"Nothing I just don't feel-"

"I'm not that stupid, Xiao." he said cutting me off. "So tell me what's on your mind. I can keep a secret." he said sarcastically.

"Really?! Jin you can keep a secret?! Oh my gosh that's so great! Because guess what?! I can too!" now what's with me and the sarcasm? It must be rubbing off on me! "Jin theres nothing wrong I'm just tired and I want to go to sleep. So please? We'll talk more tomorrow." I said knowing fully that sleep was the furthest thing from my mind after that crazy dream I'd had. Now I Just wanted to be alone, well not alone just away from the enigmatic Jin Kazama.

"Tell me whats on your mind, as friends. We can be friends can't we?" he said shocking me.

"Jin that'd be good, but as a friend I'm saying that Im just tired ok?" I said wanting deparately to be alone.

"Ok I can respect that I 'll see you tomorrow Xiao." he said quietly leaving.

I walked over to my jewelery box and got out Jin's necklace. 'Friends' that title is good for now. I mean sure I'd like more, wait what am I saying?! Its Jin! I put on the necklace and laid on my bed. That night for the first time in forever I prayed, that I would have no more of _those _dreams. Well not any time soon hopefully.

Secretly outside of Xiaoyu's door stood Jin. "When will you come to me Xiao?" he muttered while walking down to his room. Jin walked into his room to see something totally unappealing to him. It would be appealing to him if only it was _her._

So what did ya think? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!But plz no flames, I hate em!


	8. Only you

So how's it going everyone?GOOD? GOOD! Guess what?! We just got report cards and I pulled a 4.0...Good 4 me! Ok I'll stop boring you w/my mindless chatter! Enjoy! I'll try to update every week or every two weeks until I hit a block, then it may take a while. I haven't hit that block yet so don't fear!

3rd person point of view.

There nestled ever so comfortably was Julia and it wasn't the first time she'd been there.

"Jin, I can see the future, ad tonight your future looks very bright." she said trying to be seductive, although in Jin's eyes she was just pathetic. Alone from looking very comfortable, she also looked very naked from what Jin could see. The only thing covering her was a thin, silk sheet.

"Julia! Get out!" Jin commanded.

You'd think for Heihachi being so rich the walls wouldn't be paper thin. Half of Heihachi's house staff heard the commotion, but couldn't distinguish the words. Xiaoyu also heard something and being the inquisitive young one that she is, she decided to check it out. Xiaoyu walked out in the hall just to see Julia quickly leaving Jin's room in a...BEDSHEET?! Now Xiaoyu was pretty mad, form her point of view the situation looked pretty bad. Julia scurried off to her room, giving Xiaoyu dirty looks along the way.

Jin closed his door and laid down on his bed, at last he could rest.

Xiaoyu also went back into her room and sat on her bed.

Xiaoyu's point of view

I quickly grabbed this old notebook I had from my mother. She'd given it to me before she died. She told me that I'd know what to do with it when the time was right, and now I think is as good a time as any. I didn't understand back then because I was only 7 but I still cherished it. I opened it to the first page, and there written in old mandarin was the inscription

"The Diary of Ling Xiaoyu."

I wrote the date and began to write:

Since this is my first entry, I'll just call you Panda. Today was a very confusing day, first Jin says I'm special, and then Julia comes over and fills my head with crap, and then Jin says he at least wants to be my friend, and then I see Julia leaving his room in a fricken sheet! What in the hell is going on in my life?! I have this strange feeling and I don't quite recognize it. I fear that I am envious of Julia but not for reasons that you'd expect. Not because she's with Jin, but I don't know why. I don't think of him like _that_ but I do think of him. I think that there could be a special bond there but I have no clue what's going on! But out of the entire day, the dream was the weirdest! I mean it was the first time I've ever had one of _those_ kind of dreams. Well look on the bright side! At least it wasn't about some gross old guy! Well I will be going for now! I'll probably get online or call Miharu in a little bit. So tata for now dear Panda.

Yours forever,

Xiao

I walked over to my phone and dialed Mi's number.

"Konnichiwa!" a very cheerful voice said, no doubt it was Miharu's.

"Miharu?" I asked just in case.

"Hai! Who's this?" she said still hyper.

"You dork its me Xiao." I said sarcastically yet again.

"Oh hey! So what are you doing this Friday? A bunch of people moi included are going to maybe see a movie most likely 'Ju-On'. Its in theaters again! I guess celebrating the american version's release, and that movie scared the shiznit outta me so you'll love it!" she said in one quick breath, which was normal for the hyper, happy Miharu.

"Sure I'd love to, where is this movie at?"I asked.

"Oh have ahem Jin bring you." Miharu said quickly but saying the last part at mach speed.

"WHAT?! You expect me to bring Mr. PissFace? What are you thinking about?! The answer is N-O! No way!" I said loudly and childishly.

"C'mon Xiao I'll do your Calculus homework for a week. No two!" Miharu shouted desperately.

"Hey thats a bad deal do you think I wanna fail? I have a better one! How about you give me some money." I said slyly fully knowing that my grades are way above Miharu's

"Ok money! American money even! 20 $"she shouted.

"I was just kidding Miharu, if you must have me do it then I'll try to have Jin come but who says he'll listen to me?" I said.

"C'mon Xiao he like has puppy eyes for you! I know he will! You are such a good friend!!! I'll never forget this Ling Xiaoyu!" Miharu said ecstatically.

"Oh...ACHOO!" I sneezed in Mi's ear.

"Oh Xiao are you ok? Are you coming down with something?" she said concerned.

"Oh no I'm fine... I'm just allergic to bullshit!" I said laughing!

"Xiao I'm not b-s-ing you! I swear! But just get him to the movies!" Miharu said even more loudly.

"Ok well Mi as much as I'd love to stay on here and listen to you obcess about Jin I have to go. I'll talk to him about it ok? So calm down... Do you have a one track mind or what?" I said giggling.

"Good-bye... I love you!" she said happily.

I hung up the phone and went to my bathroom getting in the shower and then going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up refreshed from the good night sleep that I'd had. No more sicko perverted dreams! No not this little chick! I got up and carefully got dressed and walked out to my balcony just in time to see the sunrise. It was beautiful. Then I could hear someone talking to me.

"Its just a matter of time you know. I'm probably doing you a favor by warning you." Julia said. It figures Heihachi would give her a room right by mine. She obviously didn't get very good beauty sleep from the night before because home girl definitely didn't have it going on to put it bluntly. The fact that she was smoking a cigarette also didn't help much. I just turned my nose up at her and walked inside. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my backpack. Today I had enough time so I ate some lucky charms and then began to walk to the limo. I opened the door to see Jin already patiently sitting in the car.

"Why are you riding in the limo today?" I asked quietly.

"Because my bikes in the shop." was his short reply. I hated it, he was being curt with me.

"So on Friday some friends and I are probably going to go to the movies, wanna come with?"I asked not only for Miharu but I was trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah whatever." he said returning his stare to out the window.

All of a sudden I felt a tickle on my lap followed by the playing of 'Fur Elise', it was my cell phone. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey its me." someone said.

"Whose me?" I asked.

"No... Not me but _Mi_." she said.

"Oh hey Miharu, yeah he's right here. You wanna say hi?!" I asked trying to embarrass Miharu.

"Xiaoyu! Shutup no-"

"Oh what did you say out you on speakerphone? Ok!" I said cutting Miharu off.

"Xiaoyu you're being a piss face!" Miharu said.

"Umm no, that would be my name." Jin said dully and continued to look out the window.

"Take me off speakerphone you bitty!" Miharu said.

"Yeah well Mi were almost there so I'm hangin up bye!" I said hanging up my phone.

"Hey Jin who put the stick up your ass this morning?" I asked to annoy him.

"Only you Xiao." he said smirking.

Yeah I know short and stupid and boring but the next one will be better. I stopped it there cuz I'm getting sick of typing lazy me! Well I'll see yall later! What did you think? It'll get better I promise...Once again plz no flames!

Later

F.I.F


	9. Dancing in the Dojo

Hey everyone!!! How's it going?! I'm good I guess! Trying to keep the updates coming at a steady pace... I had to do some brainstorming and I think I've finally got it well enjoy! So if you like it.. tell me.... could be better...tell me...hate it and absolutely wanna kill me?... You should probably keep that to yourself...haha...Its easy just one little click on that review button and viola! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not wanted! PRAISES ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! enough of my babbling...

'Only you? what the hell is that supposed to mean?' I thought as I got out of the car. I looked around the campus to find Miharu. While I was walking I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I turned around and looked them in the face.

"What?" Jin asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm walking with you." he said in one of those 'its obvious' sorta tones. I turned around and continued walking.

"Xiao!!! Hey so you comin on Friday?!" Miharu screamed while running up to me. I loved to see Miharu on days when I'm feeling lazy. Her perpetual giddiness peps me right up.

"Yeah but I don't know where the cinema is." I said looking around.

"I do." Jin said once again dully.

"Oh so you are coming to the movies with us?" Miharu said as giddy as ever!

"Yeah I guess, gonna show the lil pixie around." He said putting his arm around me.

"Jin?" I said innocently.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Was that a comment on my height just now?" I asked.

"Maybe, so what?" He replied nonchalantly. I didn't reply verbally but rather physically with a nice swat to the back of his head. Seconds later some ditz that I'd met a little while ago came running up. It was Tara, the Australian foreign exchange student. She was the definition of gorgeous. She stood at about 5 ft. 8 in. and she had shiny, blonde hair down to her waist, the most stunning blue eyes, a pearly white smile, and the most perfect body that a 16 year old could possibly have.

"Hey Xiaoyu! How are you mate?" she said in her terrible Australian accent. I'd met her a few days ago but she didn't exactly give me a warm welcome. During physical education she bombarded me with volleyballs and in the locker room snagged my towel while I was in the shower. I couldn't believe the lengths girls would go to, to embarrass someone just for living in the same house as the infinitely beautiful- I mean Jin.

"Fine." I said putting on my best mean front. The look on her face amused me. She stared at Jin's arm that was around my shoulders as if it were the most repulsive thing she'd ever seen.

"So you mates are goin to the movies on Friday too?" she said in a fake coincidental way. "What you seeing?" she asked. Does she honestly think I'm that stupid?

"What are you seeing?" I asked bluntly.

"Umm... This classic film... RINGU?" she said, her voice unsure.

"Oh well we're seeing JU-ON." I said triumphantly.

"Oh yes that's the one that I'll be seeing!" she said ever so annoyingly.

"What time?" I asked

"OH why don't you just give me a call and I'll join you." she said trying to invite herself.

"Actually this is a bit of a private sort of get together." Miharu said abruptly.

"But Miharu I thought you said-" I cut Jin off with a swift elbow to the ribs.

"Sorry." I said to Tara while Miharu and I walked away with Jin following closely behind.

The day progressed so slowly that I thought I would die. Finally I trudged my way to sixth hour, 6th period calculus! Yay my favorite class! So not! Its not the math, thats no problem, its the teacher! Ms. Torukanae was enough to get on my last nerve! Not to mention the way that she flirted with the male students!

"Xiaoyu!" she yelled pulling me out of my subconscious state of sleepwake.

"Yes Ms. Torukanae?" I said quietly.

"I noticed that on your last homework assignment you didn't show any of your work!" she yelled in her annoyingly high pitch voice. She was so tall and skinny with the most pointy nose and skinny pale face ever.

"I do all of the math in my head, uhh Ms. Torukanae." I said quickly.

"Impossible! I know that if I can't do this math in my head then you certainly cannot!" she yelled screeching in that terrible voice. "The only student in this class capable of that is Jin." she said so arrogantly.

"Actually Ms. Torukanae Xiao, uh Xiaoyu and I study together and she is quite capable of doing large problems mentally." Jin said.

"Oh but she is surely not as good as you, Jin." she said his name so softly, gross a teacher hitting on her student!

"Well she is pretty good, and I will vouch for her that she is not lying." Jin said.

"Ok I'll take your word for it Jin." she said. "You got off easy this time! Ms. Ling!" jeez that woman is such a bitch! I was so glad when the school day was finally over! I couldn't wait to get home to do some training with me my fists and my mp3 player!

I walked out of that inferno of a classroom and went to my locker.

"So you're gonna call me tonight right Xiao?" Miharu said quickly.

"Don't I always?" I asked sarcastically, by now it doesn't bother me when I'm sarcastic. "Bye Mi!" I said turning and leaving.

"Weren't gonna wait for me?" Jin said putting his hand on my shoulder, and laughing. I stopped and turned around. "Ok I'm ready lets go." he said leading me out of the school. I walked over to the limo and got in... free from school at last! I got out of the car when we reached our destination and sprinted up to my room. I hastily did my homework and got dressed to train! I grabbed my mp3 played and ran to the training hall. I could tell that Miharu had been messing with it again because it had some of her american artists like gawen or gwen stefani and j.la or j.lo, something like that. I turned on the first track it was that Gwen person, the music's pretty catchy.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock la-la-la-la-la-la-la. After a while of listening to that song and exercising I was singing along!

"I can't wait to go back into Japan! Gimme lots of brand new fans! Osaka, Tokyo! You Harajuku girls, damn you've got some wicked style! GO! OH look at your watch now. You're still a super hot female. You've got your million dollar contract! And they're all waiting for your hot track! Oh what you waiting what you waiting what you waiting what you waiting what you waiting for?" while I was singing that I started dancing all over the place with my eyes closed! I stopped when I bumped into something hard. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Hey pissface!" I said.

"Oh if I were you Xiao then I would not be the one squirting out insults after your little performance just now!" he said laughing.

"Hey! You wanna go?" I said getting into my fighting stance.

"Sure! I'm always up for a challenge." he said readying his fists.

I took off my mp3 player and it was on! He charged at me but I flipped over his head. I flipped over his head again but he grabbed me and brought me down to the floor. He was going to attack again but I crawled out behind him between his legs. I kicked him in the back and he was down. He didn't move for a long time either. I got scared and went over to him. I nudged his head with my foot.

"Jin... Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm sorry! If you're faking this is not funny!" I yelled consternation obvious in my voice. All of a sudden the room was upside down. He had been faking thank god. Now I was on the floor and he was sitting over me, tickling me. I squirmed underneath of him but it was futile. Then he stopped and looked down at me. I sat up and he leaned forward. All of a sudden I just lost myself. My lips burned, ah yes he was kissing me. It wasn't a burn that hurt but it was rather invigorating. I didn't pull away just sat there trusting him with me. He stood up and picked me up. He brought me to his room and closed the door with his foot. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me. Just then his lips met with mine and I knew that there would be no turning back.

So... liked it? Hated it? Tell me! I know it was short and a cliffhanger but its getting late! Well not really but oh well. I like to keep ya on the edge of your seat! Hasta Luego. Adios! Me go sleepy now! Please review!

Later

F.I.F.


	10. Thoughts of you

Hey I've had plenty of time to think up a new chapter because of the problem with the upload program on so here it is! ENJOY!

I opened my eyes and yawned. I was still so tired and it was still dark out. I'd slept all night but I was still exhausted. My brain was wide awake but my body was so tired I could barely move. I looked around, it was so dark. I got up and went to my bathroom, I didn't turn on the lights for fear that the brightness of them would give me a headache. I walked over to where the toilet was and sat down. Only I sat on a pile of clothes... Hmm that's strange. I started feeling around for where the sink should be... NO sink? I reached up and felt a metal bar. I started feeling my way down it. My hand touched something plastic... A hanger?! That shouldn't be there. I kept on feeling my way down... I was in a closet?! What the hell? I fell in my confusion and a rather large object poked me in the butt. I picked it up and started feeling on it. It was huge, and longer than my forearm. It was a very large shoe! Ok that is definitely not mine! I stumbled out of the assumed closet and began to walk over to where my desk was. On my journey from the closet to my desk I tripped over a chair. During my commotion I 'd heard someone stir, and at that exact time I knew exactly where I was. Memories of last night flooded my mind and put my little brain on overload! I looked around the dark room, and I seen a little bit if light coming from the under side of a door. Must be the hallway. I scrambled over to it and opened it. It was the hallway, thank god. The well lit hallway!

I opened the door to my room and threw myself on the bed. I grabbed my notebook and began to write.

Dear Panda,

Last night I gave away the most precious thing in my possession. Not only that I gave it to Jin Kazama. How can I face him now? Will he laugh at me? Or will he just pretend it never happened? Or will things be different between us now? No, no matter what things will be different. I need some time to think about what happened. I don't even know what happened. I mean one minute we were playing and messing around and the next minute we were in his room. IN fact it was just like my dream. He played with my hair and tickled me. I feel so disgusting. How stupid am I? What if Julia was right and I was just another 'chick' that could be easily discarded. I don't want to find out. Well I supposed that I'll be going good-bye for now dear panda.

Forever Yours,

Xiao

I put the notebook back under my bed and laid down. Tears flooded my eyes. The realization hit me that I wasn't a child anymore. I wasn't a virgin, anymore. I glanced over at the clock and it read 5:52 a.m. If I was to avoid Jin successfully, then I should go to school and get ready before he does. I walked over to my closet and turned on the light. I picked out my uniform and grabbed a green wrist watch.

I walked into my bathroom to take a nice clean shower and wash away everything that was on my body. That thought is just so gross. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. My poor arms were a blazing red! I decided that my body was clean enough and scratched up enough and turned off the water. I toweled myself off and got dressed. My cheeks were flushed from the hot water giving them a rosy appearance. I turned on the vent to clear out the steam and put on my underclothes. I looked in the mirror to see a bright red spot on my neck! OH my god! I... LING XIAOYU! Have a hickey?! I frantically began searching for some cover up even though I didn't use it. Aha at last! I dabbed about a pound of it on and the mark was gone. I decided to take the whole bottle with me to school just in case. I looked at my hair and decided that it could just dry on its own today because I didn't have the time or the effort to blow-dry it. After I succeeded in putting it into two messy buns on the sides of my head I looked down at my chest. My boobs! They were all red! Oh my god! What the hell! Well nobody will see, so I suppose that its ok.

I pulled on my skirt and grabbed my little panda backpack. There was a light knock on the door and I fell tripping on my own foot. "When did I become so jumpy?" I said to myself.

"Miss Xiaoyu! Its time for you to wake up! I have your breakfast." Aoi said.

"Yes Aoi you may come in! I'm up!"

She walked holding a silver tray in her hands. "This is you breakfast, looks like a muffin, toast, juice, and a bagel." she said while setting the tray down on my dresser. She quietly left the room and gently closed the door.

I walked over to the tray a picked up the bagel. I wrapped it up in a napkin and hurried out the door. I peeked my head out to see if anyone was around. Thank god the coast was clear. I stealthily ran down the stairs and headed out the front door. I saw the limo waiting for me and I hopped in.

About 5 minutes passed.

"James are we leaving?" I asked rather impatiently.

"But don't you want to wait for Master Kazama?" he asked.

"No I have to get to school early today." I made up some lie. I felt bad about lying but it got him to go!

"Very well Ms. Xiaoyu." he said starting the car up.

Elsewhere not in anyone's pov in 3rd person perspective

Jin stirred and turned away from the sunlight that was seeping into his room from the window. He slid his arm out across the bed. There was no one there. He opened his eyes and looked over. There was still no one there. He sat up in his bed and looked around to see that his closet door was open and one of his shoes was thrown about. He rolled over off of his bed and stood up. On the floor were Xiaoyu's small training shoes. He looked out the window and saw the limo leaving. "She left without me?" he thought aloud.

James opened the door and Xiaoyu headed to the school campus. She could tell that James was aggravated by her rudeness earlier, but she didn't care for right now her main task at hand was avoiding Jin Kazama. She walked to her locker and carried all of her books in her backpack to avoid going to her locker later in the day. She ran to the girls restroom and locked herself in a stall. She stood against the door of the stall, slowly sliding down into a sitting position with her knees pulled up to her chest. Many thoughts raced through her mind adding to the stress that she was feeling form the tournament and her upcoming match. She was to fight Julia.

Standing up she fixed her ruffled skirt, smoothed out her shirt, and walked out of the stall to look at herself in the mirror. She pulled out some cherry lip gloss and smoothed it on. Then the bell sounded and she scurried to her class. She wanted to get a good seat, meaning a seat away from Jin. She saw a bunch of her friends gathered together and she took the desk that was in the middle of them. She put her head down on her desk and just sat there.

"Xiao, what's wrong with you?" Miharu asked while nudging Xiaoyu's arm. "You are acting funny. Hello? Earth to Xiao." Miharu was persistent in her aggravating Xiaoyu.

"Hmm?" Xiaoyu said pretending to be tired. She stretched out her arms and cracked her shoulders, then her elbows, then her wrists, then her hands and fingers, then her back and last her neck.

Miharu playfully punched Xiaoyu, "Show off!".

Xiaoyu just fronted up a smile at miharu.

Xiaoyu's pov

Good no sight of him yet... I thought to myself while scanning the classroom. Just then as luck would have it he walked in, how ironic. He walked past me and sat in the back of the classroom. I didn't dare look at him for the entire class period. I knew he was looking at my though. I could feel his eyes burning into my back and it made me feel very uncomfortable. I almost jumped for joy when the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and hurried out of there. I walked with Miharu to the ladies room and acted like I was listening to her when my mind was really on matters of greater importance to me. I felt bad but it was just Miharu. When we were done with our one sided conversation I opened the door and peeked out to see who was around. Miharu pushed me and I fell through the door right flat on my face. Someone gave me their hand, and thinking it was Miharu I took it. However I noticed it wasn't Miharu's, it was much to large to be Miharu's. i looked up and then snatched my hand away.

"Are you okay?" it was Jin. I could feel irony rear its ugly head at me once again. "I promise not to ask what you two were doing in there." he said chuckling. I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Well Xiao, I guess that I'll be seeing you at lunch." Miharu said with a big grin while walking away.

In the meantime I got up and started zooming and weaving through the people in the halls. Jin caught up with me and grabbed my hand. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked quietly with the biggest most beautiful puppy eyes I've ever seen.

"What are you talking about? I h-haven't been av-voiding you." I stammered.

"Xiao, I know you better then that. I mean first you left me this morning, then you completely ignore me last period, and just now your were acting all nervous and sneaking around like you're 007 or something." he said being completely sincere. Well if he wasn't then he surely fooled me.

"I uh have to go." I said attempting an escape.

"No! There you're doing it again. Besides we're going to the same class. Walk with me or I'll embarrass you." he said chuckling. Who did this prick think that he was?How can he walk around like nothing ever happened?!

"You already have." I muttered. We walked into Physics and took our seats. I paid no attention to the teacher the whole class period because I just couldn't. When the class was over I tried to hurry up and get out of there but he was still right there.

"So... Are you nervous about your next match?" he asked trying to make a conversation.

"No." I lied.

"Well be careful," he said putting his arm around me, "Julia is one hell of a fighter."

"I'll be sure to look out for her catfight tae-jitsu." I said sarcastically.

"Xiao, I'm being serious."

"Ok whatever." I said pushing his arm off of me and walking to the girl's locker room, where I heard various moans and groans. "Whats up?" I said walking up to Miharu.

"That new swedish teacher, ummmm, Mr. Svennsonn, is such a perv! He's making us go swimming." Miharu yelled.

"So..." I said.

"So? Swimming in these?!" she said while holding up a rather small bikini. My eyes went wide and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't really care because I had nothing to hide- But I did! I can't get wet! The makeup will wash off and then everyone will see the little branding that I got!... C'mon Xiao think....Think....Simple solution... I started pulling at a loose strand of my hair... Ah! Thats it hair! I put my hair down and then put on the bathing suit bottoms which were like shorts however the top was a string type one that tied which made me feel a little bit uneasy.

After an entire period of swimming and trying to avoid being oggled at I was walking into the locker room and getting ready to shower. Miharu came running up and grabbed my hair and pulled it back making me stop. She then came next to me and we walked side by side.

"So who is he?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Who is who?" I asked innocuously.

"The one who gave you that!" she yelled pointing to the red spot on my neck.

"I have no idea what you are talking about thats just a rash."

"Don't play dumb! Tell me what you did last night! Did you sneak out?! I need details." Miharu said excruciatingly loud.

"Miharu! I told you that its a rash from training."

"How do you get a rash from training?"

"UMM.... My neck got scraped, and its sorta a rash and sorta a burn."

"uh huh.. ok." Miharu said and I knew that she didn't believe me.

I walked down the hall and to lunch. I wasn't so hungry today so i walked outside and sat in the courtyard.

Then someone came up and sat next to me. "What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About yesterday?"

"Um... Yeah."

"What's been with you today?" he asked while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

All I could do at the moment was look up at him and say, "You."

So... How was it? I know short! But I'm brainstorming. This ones almost over and I'm thinking about putting out a sequel when I finish this one. I should be done with this one.... This is my estimate in about mid January give or take a week or so, maybe even before. So tell me what you think and depending on how school treats me I might even make a new one cuz the gears in my head have been turning.. and well idk well c. Sry cuz I know that this one prolly has some real bad grammar... Might take a lil while for me to update after this because school is coming down hard.. Even if I am only a freshmen in high school! But I'll try and I WILL NOT forget about a the loyal readers!

later

F.I.F


	11. My Comfort and My First Match

karisan-karisan---- sry about Julia. I'm just not too fond of her and I'll try to lighten up on her. Don't expect her to turn into like some perfect angel or something but I'll tone her nasty, slutty image down a bit.

Anyway I said last chapter that this might be done in about January, well I might've lied so don't be mad if its not done by then. But you never know because winterbreak is coming up so who knows? I'll try!

My cheeks started blushing furiously because of my spontaneous reply. "Don't be emabarassed." he said tilting my chin up so my eyes looked directly at his. This of course made me blush even more and he started chuckling and then I started laughing and the awkwardness of the moment was gone and I was completely comfortable. "So tell me." he said calmly.

"Tell you what?" I asked

"Whats been on going on today?"

"I was embarassed." I said looking at my feet.

"Why? Xiao look at me," he said engulfing my cheeks in his hands, "You have nothing to be embarassed about." I gave him a small smile.

"Its just that now things are different."

"How?"

"I don't know they just are." then my stomach growled completely ruining 'our moment'.

"We should go get some food, looks like you're hungry. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Well not really, I grabbed something but didn't eat it."

"C'mon." he said heading towards the cafeteria. "What do you want?"

"Umm... Chocolate milk, and a cookie."

"Xiao.... Real food."

"Fine umm an apple?"

We went and sat down while I casually took a few bites of my apple here and there. "So are you nevous?"

"About what?"

"You're match against Julia, I mean it is tomorrow and I could help you train tonight."

"I dunno. You know what happened last time." his reply was just one of those 'looks'. "I was joking." I said with a nervous laugh. Ah then the lunch bell sounded, perfect timing, just as I was making an ass out of myself! I stood up and began to walk away. Jin also stood up and followed closely behind.

"Ready for english?" he said, and my only reply was a nod.

The day went by so quickly and soon I found myself wandering in the halls towards the bathroom and then to my locker. Just as I turned the corner to a deserted hallway, I was grabbed and gently pushed towards the wall. I looked up into the eyes of the assailant. I softly pushed him away and whispered in his ear, "Later, I'm not going anywhere." he nodded and followed me to my locker. I got my things and we got in the car. There James was patiently waiting for us as he held open the door. "Master Kazama, the repairs you had being done on your bike are finished so you may ride that home if you wish." James said.

"No I'll ride with Xiaoyu today." I got in the car first and sat on the cool leather interior. I looked up to see Jin looking right at me.

"What?" his only answer was a shrug and then he went back to his normal fascination with looking outside the window. Soon the car took a fierce turn and abruptly stopped. Knocking me forward so that when I looked up all I saw was the crotch of Jin's pants. I quickly got up and then the door opened.

"Oh ahem excuse me." James said leaving the door open but stepping aside. I got up and sprinted out of there, embarassment apparent on my face. I left in such a hurry that I left my back pack in the back of the car. Since I had no homework today and was excused from it due to my match I ran upstairs and started to change my clothes. I threw off the hideous uniform and grabbed some shorts and a tanktop. I stood in front of my full legnth mirror just looking at myself. First my toes, which were a sparkling red compliments of Aoi, then my ankles which were tiny and fragile looking, then my shins up to my calves, on my right calf I had a scrape from the pool, then up to my waist, then my bellybutton (which I wanted pierced so badly but disregarded the notion because I knew that to Heihachi it was out of the question), then up to my chest. I let out a short groan, I was 17 and still had the body of a young child. 'A child with a B-cup' I thought devilishly.

"You look fine Xiao." someone said out of the blue.

I slightly jumped at his unexpected appearance. "What are you doing! You perv!" I yelled even thought it wouldn't be the first time. O.o

"Hey you're the one who forgot your backpack." He said putting my backpack on my chair and then making himself comfortable on my bed. "Hurry up and get dressed for training, I'm waiting." He said with a slight playful yawn.

"Why don't you go and get dressed." I said mockingly. He nodded with a shrug and went down to his room.

"Meet ya in the dojo." he said on his way out of my bedroom. I resumed my inspection upon myself, I looked up to my collarbone. Then my neck, and then the hideous red mark! It was my first hickey, but are they supposed to glow? I touched it and I could feel heat radiating from it. I quickly took my hand away and grabbed a sweatshirt. I didn't exactly want anyone to see my_ glowing_ hickey. I put on my shorts and walked down to the dojo. "Jin? Hello?" I called out to see if he was there yet. I guess not. I laid down and began to do sit-ups.

1,2,3, when I came up on the third one two large hands grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I was wondering where he was. Soon he pulled away and laid back on the dojo floor. I followed suit. His arm came down and rested comfortably on my shoulders, pulling me closer to him so that my head rested on his chest. We just laid there in silence for a while. I could feel his warm breath on the top of my head. His other hand began to trace along my jaw, to my ear, and then down past my neck.

"Xiao, why are you so warm?" he asked.

"Umm.... I'm just uh hot." I said jolting away from him.

"Then take off your sweatshirt." he said getting up and coming toward me.

"No I'm good, I uh- I mean I like it." he just shrugged. "Ok so lets go!" I said getting into my fighting stance.

"But you haven't stretched."

"I already did a little bit! Now c'mon! We'll do some more stretching afterwards." I said coming at him. I didn't come at him to hit him more to taunt him because I had expected him to at least flinch or even blink but to my dismay he did neither. He grabbed my arm but I twisted out of it. I cartwheeled behind him and did a double cyclone left. I caught him by surprise and he was knocked down. When he got up he came at me, but I easily dodged him. I then did a storming flower and he was knocked down. I walked over to him to help him up thinking that it was over but he grabbed my foot and I was slammed against the floor, hard. My mind went into a daze after that and I just laid there holding my head.

"Thats how you'll feel after one of Julia's tequila sunrises or gclef cannons. I was only going easy on you Xiao, but if you want to beat her tomorrow then I suggest that you start fighting for real." he stated clearly and abruptly. He was right, although I didn't want to hear it. "Xiao I'm not trying to sound mean but I want you to be prepared and I don't want you to get hurt. If someone ever seriously hurt you under any other circumstances then I'd go to jail because I would kill them." he said. I started laughing uncontrollably, "Xiao I wasn't kidding." he said calmly.

I looked up at him wholeheartedly and muttered, "I know,". "Ok this time I'll do it for real." he glanced over at me and nodded. He came at me with a punch which I dodged and countered with a cloud kick.

"Good, good." he said while dodging it. He came at me with a kick that I dodged and quickly turned around to deliver a jumping kick to his shoulder. Then I grabbed the back of his leg and twisted it making him fall. He got up and came at me with a kick in which I, instead of my usual dodging grabbed his ankle, I attempted to flip him over but he brought his foot down crushing me. I winced in pain but quickly sprang up. "Good reflexes." he was such a good encourager. Doctor Phil. had nothing on him. I decided to test out my new throw. I ran at him and jumped over him doing a handstand on his shoulders and then I dismounted bringing him crashing down underneath me. I sat on his stomach, I pinned his arms down with my legs, "You give?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah ok." he said and I released my feet but then he lunged forward and this time I was on the bottom. "Do you give?"

I sincerely whispered, "To you? Always." he smirked at my response and softly kissed me. He stood and extended his hand out to me. I gladly took it but when I stood up I felt a jolt of pain and had to stop for a minute.

"Whats wrong?" he asked his voice full of worry.

"Well you aren't exactly light, I'm fine." I said walking down the hall to my room.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To take a shower! I'm gross!" I walked into my room and grabbed a skirt and a tee shirt. Then I walked into the bathroom. When I undressed I examined myself further, the mark wasn't glowing as badly as it was before but let me put it this way if it was dark then I would still be able to see, somewhat. After my shower was done I walked down to the kitchen, and got out some cookies. I was about to sneak them up to my room but Aoi caught me.

"Miss Xiaoyu! You'll spoil your dinner! Come now heres a nice, healthy snack she said handing me a banana. I hate bananas! They're just nasty! I walked back up to my room and slammed the door.

"Here have a nasty banana Xiaoyu! Its healthy for you Xiaoyu!" I said mimicking Aoi in the most annoying voice imaginable, sure she was sweet, but I wanted cookies! I threw the banana on my dresser and laid on my bed. Then there was a light knocking on my door. Thinking it was Aoi I opened it, but it was Jin. He walked in and sat in my desk chair. "So what are your plans for tonight?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you."

"Same I'm bored! You wana do something?"

"I'm sure that I can think of at least one thing." he said walking towards me. I sat down and he towered over me. Trailing kisses down my neck to my collar bone. I laid back and just enjoyed his prescence. He turned me around and started rubbing on my back.

"There was something wrong with your back earlier wasn't there?"

"I don't know. I guess." I mumbled not wanting him to stop. He continued talking to me and I just responded with "hm's" and "oh's" he didn't seem to mind. I was incoherent and in a state of pure bliss. Then he moved to my shoulders and my neck. He was now just tracing small patterns on my back. Then I turned around to look him in the face. I hugged him and and gestured for him to lay his head on my lap. I started to play with his hair, I brushed the loose strands out of his face and traced his browline with my index finger. His face was so defined and so beautiful. He closed his eyes while I traced his face and played with his hair and there we were just enjoying eachothers company.

I woke up the next morning and tried to sit up by Jin's arm were protectively wrapped around me. Last night we just played with eachothers hair and talked nothing big. I relaxed for a minute and then remembered my match was today. I looked back at Jin, he was sleeping like a baby, he looked so cute, innocent like a child. I reluctantly got up and walked over to my closet and picked out my uniform for my match. It was blue and yellow and black. I was ready for Julia. I went into the bathroom and put it on, then I put my hair up in two pigtails and I was done. I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by a big hug. "Goodmorning." he said yawning. I hugged him back.

"I've got to go and you should too because you have class." I said poking him on the chest.

"Yeah but remember Heihachi said that everyone didn't have to go to school until the match was over as long as you had an excuse."

"Well whats yours?"

"You, watching you. I'll say that I wanted to see you win your matches because I helped you train."

"Ok well then you should get dressed, and I'm leaving at 7."

"OK Xiao. I'll be watching you."

I went downstairs to see Aoi just coming up the stairs. "Miss Xiaoyu! You're already awake? Well your breakfast is on the table in the foyer." I smiled at her and went to get my food! Yumm! Chocolate pancakes with chocolate milk! Aoi must be being nice because of my match!

The time passed by so quickly and soon I found myself waiting for my name to be called so I could walk out into the stadium.

"LING XIAOYU VERSES JULIA CHANG... FIGHT!" the announcers voice boomed through the loud speakers and I saw Julia.

"Good luck." she said smiling.

She came at me first with three consecutive kicks all of which were dodged by me. I ducked and dodged and then hit her with a spinsticker after my hypnotist. She was stunned for a little while but soon recovered. She came at me with twin walking kicks followed by a tequila sunrise. The move I'd been warned about. Then mountain crusher. I was down and then heard the count, I looked into the stadium and no Jin. I quickly jumped up and got back into the fight. This had to end it. I grabbed Julia's arm and performed a dislocator. Her shoulder made a pop and she screamed. Then I slammed her down. She was down for the full count. I looked up into the stadium and I seen him, he was smiling at me. I could feel his eyes on me.

"LING XIAOYU! IS THE WINNER!!!" the whole crowd cheered and I was in complete aw. I looked down at Julia.

"Are you ok?" I asked lending her a hand. I decided to give her a second chance, someone who has such passion for something such as fighting can't be all that bad. It takes work and dedication.

"I'll live. Congratulations." she said surprising me. We rushed into our separate corners of the stadium and I was greeted by many cameras and people asking questions. Someone steered me away to the locker room. I made sure no one was around and squealed "I WON!" I took off my uniform and put on something more comfortable. Then it was back to the mansion for me. I was in a state of aw all day. I felt so powerful and triumphant! I'd won!

So what did you think? Yay! Go Xiaoyu! She won her first match! Well please review and I'll try to update soon! Awwwww Jin and Xiaoyu are so cutue together! Sorry if anyone thinks its short but hey there'll be another one out really soon I promise!!!!!

laters much

F.I.F


	12. For the First Time

**Diamond Xiaoli **you get extra props for reminding me of this little freaker.

**karisan-karisan- **thanx for the happy thoughts and you get some props for one of your stories kinda reminding me to update!

well enough of my boring crap! oh yeah and the story may get slower because exams are coming up so be patient.

on with the story----

I arrived at the mansion and walked up to my room. There was a beautiful, purple box on my bed. I walked over to it and written on it was my name in most beautiful handwriting. I figured it was from Heihachi. I lifted the top off of the box to reveal a breathtaking, pink dress. It was so delicate and dainty. I knew that I had to put it on. It fit perfectly and I just looked at myself. I was exquisite in it. I carefully took it off and hung it up in the front of my closet. I looked down at my watch, it was about the time that Jin ahd lunch.

I figured that he'd be at the cafe that Miharu's parents owned, the Hirano Cafe, H.C. for short. So I walked down there to the small cafe where I was welcomed by Miharu's parents and others, but no Miharu and no Jin. I sat down and ordered some tea and just waited. Then Ryu showed up. He was a classmate of mine, and a sort of friend.

"So how's life treatin ya?" he asked while we waited for our tea to come.

"Great, just fine, I even won my match today. I beat Julia." I said sounding as happy and giggly as Miharu.

"Good, good, congratulations. Listen so there's goind to be this little party or whatever tonight and you should come. Just friends, you can bring some of yours along too. I'd like it if you came. Bring some of your friends its at Reika's house. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah ok, but um... Are you hinting at something. Cuz I'm not really interested in a relationship right now."

"Oh no of course not. Just as friends you know."

"Ok so I know what building she lives in but I'm not sure which apartment."

"Oh its 4C... Its going to be great." just then our tea came.

"I'll see you then." he said, his hand lingering on my shoulder as a 'friendly gesture' that succeeded in making me quite uncomfortable.

After he left my hand shot up to my should and brushed it off. He made me feel a bit on edge, but I could still go and have fun with Jin.

When I was done with my tea I went back to the Mishima Estate and up to Jin's room. I looked at the clock, it was only 12. I had 2 more hrs. until Jin got home! I laid on his bed and closed my eyes.

I was in an unknown place, and I kept seeing this strange marking. Like the one that Jin had on his arm. There were these two red eyes that I just couldn't escape. I twisted and turned about. Then I could see myself. The marking on my neck had reappeared and was glowing brighter than ever. I yelled for help, but my efforts were futile. Then out of no where Jin and I were together in a serenely wonderful paradise. The two of us were lying on the bank of a river. I slowly got in and beckoned for Jin. As he touched the river it turned a deep crimson. It was blood. I screamed and tried to get out, Jin held his hand out to me but it seemed like he kept getting farther and farther away. Soon the river of blood englufed me and I was lost underneath of it.

I jolted awake my heart beating so fast that I believed it would soon break through my ribcage. My hand flew up to my neck and the mark was there again, and it was glowing. I touched it and it burned my hand. Just then the door opened and revealed Jin. A look of concern crossed his face when he saw me. He closed the door and rushed over to me.

"Xiao," he said frowning, "whats going on? You're a mess."

I sat up in pure disbelief. He pulled me close to him in atight embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." I turned away from him.

"What in the hell happened to your neck?" he said coming closer to me and examining it for himself.

"Nothing, what, what are you talking about?" I said standing up.

"Oh gods Xiao! Come here. You don't have to lie. Just tell me."

"I don't know what happened. I think its just a, a hickey... From you."

"No it can't be. That never happened to anyone before. They aren't supposed to look like that." he said a little bit red faced.

"Know from experience aye?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Xiao, don't joke. I'm being serious and you should be too." he said walking over to me. He touched it with his hand.

"Ow!" I let out a terribly, piercingly, loud, girlish scream. His hand jolted away and I took a step away from him. He just stepped closer to me and brought his hand up again. "Don't, it hurts when you do that." Instead of touching my neck he held me by the shoulders and pulled me close to him. His hand came to rest on my shoulder and her kissed the tender spot. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. When he pulled his lips away I could see his eyes widen.

"Xiao! Look its gone." he said, his fingers lightly caressing the area. I walked over to his mirror and examined the area, I touched it, and the was still nothing there. As though it was never there. "Do you know what it was?" he asked.

"No, I thought that it was from you."

"So tell me what was happening when I came in?" he said sitting on his bed.

"Oh, just a silly dream." I said walking over and sitting down next to him. I leaned over and kissed him, but then quickly turned away as a feeling of suffocation rushed over me. "What's the matter." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head.

"So there's a party tonight, wanna go, with me? It's at Reika's house and Ryu-"

"Ryu? As in Tetsuo Ryu?" he asked cutting me off.

"Yeah so?"

"I don't like that kid, I'm not going and you shouldn't either. Don't talk to him Xiao." "Hey, speak for yourself but not for me. It I wanted to go then I'll go. Look I lov- I mean I don't know what were considered but, you don't own me, and can't tell me what to do." I said trying to sound clear and implicated but horribly failing and sounding like a mad 5 yr. old. He just looked at me, like he was mad.

"Look! You told me that you didn't really like Tara so I stayed away from her, and don't talk to her. I'm just asking the same thing as you."

"Then why are you always-"

"God dammit Xiao! Why does everything have to be a fucking argument with you Xiao? What in the hell, its simple just don't talk to the bastard." Jin said and for the first time he actually yelled at me.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? I will stay away from the kid but don't you ever, ever again! Think that you are in a position to order me around like I'm one of your damn maids!" he didn't say anything but if he wans't mad before then he was now. He looked as though he wanted to hit me. Instead he walked over to me and held me to him closely, tightly, and roughly. He was crushing me. I wanted to fight him. However my body didn't listen to my mind and all I could do was hug him.

"I'm sorry. Just stay away from him." he whispered. I could see the tattoo on his arm and it seemed to be I don't know pulsing. I wanted to say something, but quickly disregarded the thought.

"So why don't we catch a movie tonight with Miharu and some people."

"Yeah that would be good, just not that party." With our plans made out we laid on Jin's bed and soon released all of our tensions, pent up feelings, and just escaped in a world of pure bliss, even if it wasn't forever.

The annoying ringing of Jin's cellular phone jolted me up and out of mine and Jin's little embrace. I grabbed the phone and answered it, but I didn't say anything.

"Hey Jin baby it's Tara! What's up? We should meet today, you know where. Luv ya much bye." Tara! The thought of she and Jin together revolted me. I wanted to cry. I had to get away from him! I ran down to the dojo and began to train.

He would be leaving in a few days to compete in his match and I knew that he would be gone until the end of the tournament. I wouldn't be going anywhere because I wouldn't be able to beat Paul. I fought and fought hard. Then at around 12 o'clock in the morning someone entered the dojo. Jin walked over to me.

"I was looking for you. C'mon lets go to slee-" I cut him off with a sharp slap to his face. He rubbed his cheek. "Xiao?" I tried to come at him again but he grabbed me and restrained me. "What are you doing?" he asked bewildered.

"Where do you go to meet Tara? Do you meet her to fuck her? Tell me is she a good one?" yet again he held me tightly while I squirmed against him.

I squirmed against him even more as he picked me up and carried me to his room. I punched and kicked at him, but all he did was look at me and he let me. I started crying and I pushed him away and pulled at his hair and slapped him over and over again. He just held me close to him, close to his heart. For the first time I felt like he actually opened himself and offered all of himself to me. I gradually stopped my assault on him and just sat on his lap.

"She's nothing Xiao. I swear she has a neverending infatuation. I don't love her like I love you. She never gets a second thought in my mind. Because in my head there's only room for thoughts of you."

For the first time that night Jin and I didn't just have sex, we made love. I loved him, and he loved me and that was all that mattered.

a/n: you'd have to be an idiot not to know what "that world of pure bliss" was referring to. And if you didn't then oops I'm sry. If you didn't get it then maybe its best that you didn't know... haha im evil lol wow this ones almost over about one chapter left. Sorry if it was short. It has horrible grammar!!!! Oh yeah and um... Its almost over! Tell me what you thought! plz... Sorry I suck at romance mushy gushy scenes, I'll have to work on that.

L8RZ

F.I.F


	13. Epilogue

**Diamond Xiaoli--- **What I meant when I said "thanx for reminding me of this little freaker" was (in plain english and not in my weirdo language) thank you for reminding me of this story. Until you reviewed it the first time I had forgotten all about. I terribly neglected it over the summer. I kinda forgot on purpose because I thought it sucked so badly, but if people like it then I guess not.

**karisan-karisan**--- Xiao _would _have to be an idiot to leave Jin! Oh I'm glad that you liked this piece of garbage! (lol jk I thought it turned out rather well). I'll try and give ya a good ending! Don't be sad that it's almost over, that just means that a sequel is coming out!!! I can't wait to get this 1 done!

a/n: this might be the last chapter, maybe not, but either way there will most likely be an epilogue.

on with the story----------------------------------------------------------

Those few days went by so quickly and Jin did leave, and I did lose to Paul Phoenix. I remember the last thing he said to me. The last time that we'd spoken he told me that when he won the tournament, he'd return for me and after I graduated we'd go and get a place of our own. He also told me that he loved me and he'd be back soon. He was wrong. A month passed and he still hadn't returned. I stayed in school and was still at the top of my class. It was so weird how things were without him. It was still the same to everyone else, no one knew where he was. I felt so bad for Heihachi, having lost his grandson, even though he showed him no affection. I believed that he still must've cared.

Many said that Jin was dead. I never believed a word of it. I knew that he was out there somewhere. Heihachi even held a memorial service for him. I had to fight Heihachi tooth and nail, so that I didn't have to go. I told him that I didn't like going to memorial services because they disturbed me and he believed it. The real reason that I couldn't go was that I couldn't admit to Jin dying. It would be like I died. Also because if I did go then it would have been like attending my own funeral, and it's impossible. I refused to believe it, and I knew that no matter how long I never would believe it. I knew that he would return for me. When he did no matter how long it took, I'd be waiting for him.

I tried to move out on my own after I graduated. I was planning on sharing an apartment with Miharu but Heihachi said that he couldn't bear the thought of losing Jin and then me moving out. He said that it would be too lonely, so I remained living with him.

The time passed so quickly. Soon it was a year, and then two, and then Heihachi announced a fourth tournament. During the time in between I hadn't dated or socialized other than with Miharu and most people started to become annoyed with me. One day Miharu told me that I had lost my spirit. I just denied it, but she knew better. The only thing that she didn't know was why. I wanted so badly to simply tell her that I had lost my spirit because it seemed that I had lost my Jin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Also above, the part where Xiao feels bad for Heihachi, remember this is before "the email" so she just thinks that Heihachi is some nice old guy. Yes I'm finally done!!! Also thanx for sticking with my story, terrible grammar and all! I have made up my mind that there will be a sequal,(wait, do yall even want a sequel? tell me.. if you do then vote for one of these titles) most likely called 'Kisses in Secret' or 'A Secret Love' or 'Love in the Shadows' plz review and tell me which title you like the best!!! I also wanna say thanx to all the reviewers! (plz read my other story/ies and review those too!.. I know lame advertisement.. Oh well) thanx 2:

Diamond Xiaoli

moonbeams-stardust

TheWishOfNight

brandi

Karisan-Karisan

and NecoNeco 2010

I coulda never did it w/o yall!!!

L8RZ

F.I.F


End file.
